


My Name is Thomas

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholic Mythology, Fallen Angels, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Vampires, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's father tells us his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Thomas

I was born Θωμας, the only son of two who had fallen. I am the first of my kind, and I am ancient. I was begotten within the heavens, but was born here on Earth; and Earth is where I have remained for centuries immeasurable. I have lived and I have loved, as a man. There have been times, when I lived as a god amoung men. I have had many names, many lives, and many stories. Today, I walk amoung you as Thomas Anthony, an aspiring young architect. I am average height, with dark hair and blue eyes. Some might call me handsome, other's still might find me of little to no consequence at all. I pass amoung you as simply another face in the crowd. I am here today, returned to this city too soon in hopes to end a curse that was initiated in the beginning. To understand my story, and why I have arisen in this time and in this place, we must go back. 

***

Tau'ma and Jud'ea were twins born of Hyperion (the Titan god of light and life), and Kali (the Tantric goddess of death and time). As children, Tauma and Judea were both strong and beautiful, and as demi-gods they were admitted into the very highest spheres of the angels. They were the pride of their parents, and all who fell under their light, loved them eternally. And there have never been two in the heavens as beautiful as Tauma and Judea. They were opposites in every way. Like the sun and the moon. Tauma was born fair, like his father. Bright and quiet, fair haired and shy. All those near to him, warmed to him like the sun. Whereas, Judea, was like her mother, dark and mysterious. With dark hair and though patient, powerful and potentially deadly. She was strong, and protective, and those near to her simply gazed upon her in quiet and almost fearful awe. They all loved her, yes. But they also feared her, for like her mother, she carried within her the greatest of all powers; death. 

It was that very power, that set about in motion the beginning of a series of events that would forever alter their destinies for lives to come. They were both destined to one day join the ranks of the gods themselves and live in omnipotent splendor. But first, they would need to learn, and grow wise so that they may be deserving of the honors of their birthrights. Tauma joined the ranks of the Ophanim (the Guardians), in the first sphere. His sister Judea was inducted into the ranks of the Virtues(Strongholds), in the second sphere. Jud'ea would take the place of her father as the holder of light and life. Tau'ma would take his mother's responsibilities with death and with time. For you cannot have one without the other. For all are born from the light and all are ever changing with time. The marching of time is eternal. All who are born, die. And all who die are reborn in light. It is the cycle. It has always been, and always will be so. 

Death however, though certain, can also be unpredictable. Judea was excelling in her ranks, but she was yet young, far too young to take over her mother's collossal responsibilities. No one could have foreseen, that the power would develop so early, and so... unknowingly. Within a whisper, their mother was gone. The children and their father were left to grieve for her. And Judea had the extra burden of this new and frightening power to contend with. 

But even in their grief, they were to serve their duties with the angels and learn what would be needed for when they took their thrones among the gods. For holding the power of light and of death; of life, and of time; was a great responsibility. Tauma would learn of justice and authority. Judea would learn of virtue and order. And so life and time, as it always did, moved on. 

The twins excelled in their studies, and grew quickly. The beautiful twins were yet young, no longer children, but not yet grown. It was within the whirlwind of this in-between place, that the twins discovered something new, something unwritten in any of the prophecies. What happened seemed to be force in and of itself more powerful than both of them combined. It was something that neither of them had the power, or even the desire to fight. For even as they brought pride to their father, they carried with them a shameful secret. The twins were beautiful and bright, but even as they were greatly admired, they were alone. They were outcasts for who they were, and who they would become. Their father, having been bereft after the loss of his wife, their mother, was in no position to give any real comfort. The twins had grown up with no one but each other to cry to, to talk to, to cling to. They were each other's worlds. Each other's only companions, only comfort, only real connection. Somewhere in the quiet spaces between their souls that whispered out to one another, they had fallen in love. 

It was a splendid and passionate affair between them. They breathed life and light into each other, and it was beyond any ordinary, mortal coming together. What they shared was so much deeper. For Judea and Tauma, it was a blending of their very souls. For many years, they found happiness and meaning within their hearts which even beat as one heart. Soon, they would be ready to take their places amoung the gods, and they would no longer have to hide their love when that day came. For they would be gods, and the holders of both light and death. No one would dare go against them. 

Whether it was fate or it was circumstance, the twins very lives as they knew it came to an end. For much like death, truth also had a way of being certain and unpredictable. The twin's affair was ultimately discovered. Much to the heartbreak of their still grieving father, they were to be thrown out of the heavens as punishment for their most terrible and unforgivable of sins. Judea stood tall before the judgement. She would not allow others to make her feel shame for what she knew in her very soul was pure and right. For how could anything borne of pure love, truly be evil? She would have endured her punishment unaffraid and with dignity. For even in the very pits of Hell, she could have endured so long as her love was at her side. And Hell it was, and the Hellfires that burned there were to be their punishment until Tauma threw himself at their mercy. For it would not only be he and Judea that would suffer such punishment, but the soul of an innocent should Judea be sent there. Judea herself had not known that she was with child until Tauma begged the judgement to show mercy in her favor, in the unborn, innocent child's favor. Tauma would take responsibility, accept culpability, and endure his punishment alone, if they would only show leniency on his love and the soon to be mother of his child.

The gods were both just and merciful. While Tauma was thrown into the pits and damned to the Hellfires, Judea was merely pushed out of the Heavens to fall to Earth. It was there, that she gave birth to a new kind of damnation. The only son of one who was damned, and one who was cursed. Both of whom had been pushed out of the Heavens and had fallen. It was there, that my mother gave birth to me, the first of all vampires. And I was named Θωμας after my father. My name means "twin" and is more recently taken after the first doubter of the Christ, brother to Judas, my name... is Thomas.


End file.
